Earth
by claire97
Summary: Fyri is an alien thrown into the choas of the takeover of earth. Yet, finding herself captive of the resistance, whose side will she take? And who is this William boy who has captured her heart?
1. Chapter 1

FYRI:

I am extraterrestrial. Different, alien, a foreigner to your world. My name is Fyri. That's what I should establish about myself first: my name. Humans put far too much importance in names in my opinion. After all, a name does not make a person, emotional and intellectual traits do. Still, in human literature, some of the first things established about a character is their name and their physical attributes. Their personality often times comes later, as you sort through the words on each printed page. Being an alien you likely expect me to look the part; well I don't. I mean, I certainly could if I desired, I could be pale and milky gray with large black eyes and a bald little head. But I'm not, I prefer to blend in with the humans, my dominating form being a small Caucasian girl with white blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

I often journey to earth, pretend to be human, pretend to be so simple minded. I enjoy your people and their simplicity. Even the most complex of your kind are so plain; it's soothing. All the same, no matter how many times I venture there, I never quite fit in. I am simply not human and I never will be. It's not that I don't enjoy my kind, I simply find them much tougher to understand. Among us violence and pain are intolerable, we are all connected, all a family, all equal. But we don't see any others as equals, we break our own values in the way we treat your people. I've watched it. It's sick. Yes, you are less advanced creatures and yes you can be quite dull and stupid but that does not warrant torture. I'm daft, at least for my kind, and I know it. Perhaps that's why I'm attracted to humans. Although my people never bully me, I can tell I'm lesser than them, closer to the human state of existence. How that happened genetically I can only guess.

I walk through the many passages of my ship, meeting eyes with my fellow companions as I head to mission control. I am old enough now for my first true mission. I am nervous and for good reason, I will have to do something awful. I stroll inside and greet the mission leader: Tiansu.

"Hello. It is an honor." I nod at the other two beings in the room as well. They are not my kind, they are both creatures in one; super soldiers. They salute me. My kind does not consider super soldiers to be our equals despite their near equal physical abilities and even intelligence.

"Hello Fyri. Welcome to mission control." Tiansu says. I nod. "Your mission is simple, oversee an extraction."

"Of who?" I immediately clamp my mouth shut, realizing how rude I had just been, interrupting him. He clenches his jaw and narrows his eyelids, signs that I have peeved him. I bow my head in acknowledgment of his feelings.

"A human boy, sixteen, William Van de Kamp. You will extract him and meet us a mile up by the roadside. There will be other humans present at the time of extraction. They are of no consequence to us and are to be dealt with accordingly. No mistakes, no evidence left behind, understood?" We nodded. "Go." My two hearts beat violently. What did they want with a human child, I did not understand? And what about the expendable humans? I did not wish to kill. I had no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

.1. Beam to earth. We were in a large grassy patch of ground, clearly in the heart of what it means to be rural. In the distance there stood a barn and a simple country home which, in contrast to the flat never ending landscape, looked as if it too was beamed down from space. In addition there were mounts of hay bails all around, all alone in the grass, no animals feeding. The super soldiers slowly made their way forward eyes dull and focused on the steps ahead. I swallowed nervously.

"What is the plan?" They stopped and looked at me as if I was stupid, inferior.

"Go in, shoot the ones who have no use to us, incapacitate the boy and take him up. Too complex for you?" Cheeks reddening I shook my head and we all continued forward until we reached the front door. Just as Super Soldier number one was going to kick the door in I stopped him.

"Perhaps I can lure the boy out. There would be no need to…..take care of the other humans."

Ignoring his hard look I knocked on the door. A man answered.

"Hello?" He asked. I examined him closely, something about him was wrong. I took a step back and desperately tried to enter his mind.

"I-

Losing patience the super soldier stepped forward just as the man dove out of the way and a large bang was heard. The super soldier turned to dust. Everything blurred into fast forward. Out of the barn and from behind the hay people poured out, firing guns. The other super soldier leapt inside while many chased after him and rough hands grabbed me forcibly. I felt my eyes grow big and black, my alien side taking over in my panic. Using my strength I threw the humans off of me and raced inside.

"William!" I saw a red haired woman racing towards me, gun raised. I dodged a bullet and raced upstairs, desperate to find William and beam him up, the woman on my heels. Reaching the landing I saw the super soldier standing before a boy and two other humans- dead human lying in cold blood, throats slit. But my eyes weren't on them. William. He was beautiful, even while crying. Truly. Tall, red haired, with icy blue eyes. And the minute my eyes met his I was captivated. No. This wasn't possible, not even remotely.

Aliens mate for life and know their mate the minute they see each other. Yet, one alien always mates with another, no exceptions. So how was this human boy my mate? Impossible, improbable, unfathomable. The woman reached the landing as well screaming, "William!" His name set me in motion. My mate was in danger and I was damn well going to save him. Just in time I knocked the super soldier away. He turned on me kicking me full force in the ribs. I flew back but recovered, launching myself at him, clawing with my nails screaming, "Run!" Utterly shocked he ran to the woman just as the super soldier threw me out the window.

I hit the ground hard, the world becoming a hazy blur, even with my alien sight.

"Over here!" Humans swarmed around me. I groaned and punched at them, throwing them off. But there were too many. They held me down- it took ten of them to do so- as the same man from earlier came forward, holding a needle.

"No!" I screamed, thrashing harder. He plunged the needle into my arm and the world faded away.

I woke up five times and each time I was forcibly put under again within seconds. But the sixth time I awoke, it was different. I was on a table, held down by metal restraints. People in doctors wear surrounded me along with medical equipment. One raised a surgeon's knife and cut into my arm. It didn't hurt exactly but I certainly didn't like it.

"Stop!" I screamed. They lazily looked over and returned to their work. "I said stop!" I desperately tried to break free of the restraints but somehow my strength felt lessened. And then, then pain like I had never felt consumed me. Looking over I saw them putting some sort of stone within my arm. My senses dulled a bit the minute it was in and I felt it- the cut- for the first time. I arched my head back, shrieking like mad. They grabbed some duct tape and covered my mouth. Then, they sewed that arm shut, rock still inside and did the same to the other arm and the back of my neck. God it hurt, it hurt so bad. And the worst part was I could in no way fight back. As each stone was put in I felt my strength drain, senses face to a blur, mind dull. I was becoming like a human. I fainted.


End file.
